Le sang de l'ennemi
by Kalwen
Summary: Elle est la fille indésirée d'un homme ambitieux et cruel du nom de Cerdic, qui prévoit d'envahir des contrées lointaines pour étendre sa puissance. Lorsque sa meilleure et seule amie demande son aide, Kàra ne peut se résoudre à l'abandonner, quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Elles prévoient de fuir en Armorique mais c'est bien connu, les choses ne se déroulent jamais comme prévues ...
1. Chapter 1

**FREJA**

Une puissante rafale de vent s'engouffra entre les branches des sapins qui trônaient sur les hauteurs de ces terres depuis de nombreuses années. La neige recouvrait la moindre parcelle de l'endroit. Cruelle, trompeuse, elle dissimulait les dangers des pics rocheux. Au nord, la falaise donnant sur la mer déchaînée était, elle aussi, effacée par la tempête de neige qui aurait empêché quiconque de voir au delà de ses propres pieds.

Il aurait fallu être fou pour s'aventurer ailleurs que chez soit par une pareille nuit. Et fou, Cerdic ne l'était pas. L'homme demeurait paisiblement installé près du feu de sa hutte, aiguisant une hache déjà fort polie, songeur.

Malgré la chaleur et la lumière qui amenaient du feu, le visage du guerrier était toujours aussi glacial et sa carrure toujours aussi impressionnante. On lisait dans son regard toute la haine que pouvait ressentir cet homme. Il était de ceux qui méprisait toute forme de faiblesse. Il s'efforçait d'ailleurs de ne jamais en avoir, c'était pour ainsi dire indispensable pour ses plans de conquêtes.

Car Cerdic avait de l'ambition. Beaucoup d'ambition ... Cela prendrait du temps, il en était conscient mais un jour, il deviendrait le chef le plus puissant et offrirait à son noble peuple une terre bien plus accueillante que cet endroit où l'hiver ne semblait jamais pendre fin.

L'homme se leva, satisfait de ses plans futurs et installa sa hache à côté du foyer. Enfin, il alla se coucher auprès de son épouse, sans songer ne serais-ce qu'un instant à aller soutenir sa concubine qui était en train de mettre au monde un futur bâtard.

Les fins doigts d'une femme se crispèrent nerveusement sur l'étoffe froissée sur laquelle on l'avait allongée. Elle retint un hurlement alors qu'une de ses amies venait lui humidifier le front. Celle-ci déplaça les longues mèches blondes qui tombaient devant les yeux de la jeune femme avant de lui soufflait :

- Courage, Freja, courage !

Freja hocha la tête, mais elle se sentait si fatiguée ... Elle désirait tant voir Cerdic. Pourquoi ne venait-il pas ? Etait-il si furieux d'avoir un bâtard ? S'interrogea la jeune femme entre deux contractions. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, qu'elle avait bleu métallique. Une nouvelle vague de douleur, plus forte que les autres, la submergea et elle ne put s'empêcher de crier.

Pourquoi pour donner la vie fallait-il passer par tant de souffrance ? Elle posa sa main sur son ventre rebondit. Les derniers mois avaient été durs, c'était certain. Son chef, son amant, ne lui avait plus adressé un regard du jour où il avait su pour sa grossesse. Il ne reconnaîtrait pas l'enfant. Ce constat avait brisé le cœur de Freja, qui croyait sottement que Cerdic l'aimait et qu'il serait heureux d'avoir un autre enfant que cet étrange garçon qu'était Cynric.

S'il n'y avait eu que Cerdic ... Mais les hommes de la tribu parlaient entre eux, sans le vouloir, elle s'était faite une bien mauvaise réputation et en l'espace de quelques semaines, plus personne ne désirait entendre parler d'elle. Elle se souviendrait toujours le jour où son propre père l'avait frappé en lui hurlant qu'elle avait bafoué l'honneur de leur famille.

Et malgré tout cela, elle avait tenu. Grâce à quelques amies. Des femmes qui avaient été elle-aussi les concubines de Cerdic et qui avaient subi les mêmes choses qu'elle subissait. Oui, elle avait tenu. Parce qu'elle, elle l'aimait cet enfant qui grandissait en elle. Quelque fut son sexe, elle savait qu'elle l'aimerait tout autant, fusse une fille ou un garçon. Il serait à partir d'aujourd'hui son bien le plus précieux. Sa vie.

Seulement, elle commençait à douter ... Pourquoi était-ce si long ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle si faible, de seconde en seconde ? Pourquoi ses amies avaient-elles toutes un si sombre visage ? Pourquoi s'étaient-elles presque toutes tues ?

- Je vois la tête ! S'exclama enfin l'une d'elles, comme pour contredire ses pensées. Il arrive !

Le cœur de Freja commença à se détendre de soulagement. C'était bientôt fini. Sa plus proche amie, Prùd, lui saisit la main et la tapota doucement.

- Freja ! Restes-avec moi ! Tu entends, ne lâche pas !

- Allons Freja, approuva une autre, tu y es presque !

Et quelques instants plus tard, l'enfant était finalement dans les bras de sa fidèle amie. Dans un état second, Freja comprit. Prùd lui lança un regard peiné. Aucun cri caractérisant la venue d'un nouveau né n'avait retenti dans la hutte. Son amie s'approcha d'un pas hésitant, puis donna le nourrisson, qu'elle avait enveloppé d'un linge, à sa mère.

- C'était une fille, souffla Prùd en faisant signe aux autres femmes de sortir.

Freja serra le minuscule corps ensanglanté contre elle et fut prise de violents sanglots. Son enfant, sa petite ... Elle l'avait tant désirée, tant aimée avant même de la voir. Elle se rappelait encore la joie qu'elle avait éprouvé lorsqu'elle l'avait senti remuer dans son ventre. C'est à cet instant qu'elle avait juré de prendre soin de cet enfant, quoiqu'il arrive. Alors pourquoi lui avait-on retiré ce droit ? Elle aurait tout donné, n'importe quoi, pour voir sa petite fille grandir. Mais non, elle était là, contre sa poitrine, si légère, si belle. On aurait dit qu'elle semblait simplement dormir.

- Je vous en supplie, rendez moi ma fille, hoqueta Freja. Pitié !

Prùd allait sortir à son tour lorsqu'elle crut halluciner. Elle se frotta les yeux.

- Freja ... Murmura t-elle.

Mais la jeune maman sanglotait à s'en fendre le cœur.

- Freja ! Répéta t-elle plus fort. Elle respire ! Sa poitrine ! Elle se soulève !

Freja ouvrit brusquement les yeux et regarda à travers ses larmes la poitrine de sa fille.

- Comment ?

- Un miracle ! S'exclama Prùd. Les dieux ont entendu ta prière.

La nouvelle née ouvrit subitement la bouche et hurla.

Et Freja aux travers de ses larmes aurait juré n'avoir jamais entendu un plus beau son que celui-ci.


	2. Chapter 2

**LE COMMENCEMENT **

Ses yeux suivirent le tournoiement majestueux de l'aigle lorsqu'il prit de la hauteur, surplombant l'endroit. Il tourna plusieurs fois au dessus de la banquise avant de se poser sur une des plus hautes branches du sapin qui se trouvait devant elle. Il semblait la guetter. Amie ou ennemie semblait-il se demander. Les étranges iris de l'oiseau ne la quittaient pas. Elle avait presque l'impression qu'il pouvait lire en elle. Elle était tellement plongée dans sa contemplation qu'elle sursauta violemment en entendant l'appel de son amie. En une fraction de seconde, l'aigle s'était envolé.

- Kàra, cria une seconde fois une jeune femme, installée sur la banquise.

La jeune Kàra soupira de dépit face à la disparition de l'oiseau puis finit par se lever, allant à son tour sur la glace qui craqua légèrement sous ses pas. Après avoir pris soin de trouver un endroit où la glace n'était pas trop fragile, elle traversa pour rejoindre la belle rousse qui pratiquait la pêche sous la glace depuis plus de trois heures.

- Tu vas faire fuir le poisson à t'égosiller ainsi, Tove, lui souffla t-elle en s'installant à son tour sur la banquise.

La froideur de la glace lui mordit la peau et la fit frissonner.

- Je dois te parler, Kàra ... Murmura finalement son amie.

La jeune fille s'étonna de l'air sérieux de la rousse, ce n'était guère le comportement auquel elle l'avait habitué ces longues dernières années.

- Je t'écoute, tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire, Tove, nous avons toujours été comme deux sœurs, toi et moi, n'est-ce-pas ?

Tove hocha la tête avec un sourire nerveux.

- Je n'en peux plus de tout cela, lâcha t-elle finalement en levant ses yeux marrons vers son amie.

- Quoi cela ? Interrogea Kàra, perplexe. De la pêche ou de nos vies ternes et monotones ?

Tove eut un rire ironique.

- Je ne pense pas que la vie de la bâtarde de Cerdic soit monotone, s'expliqua t-elle, sans vouloir t'offenser.

- Je ne me sens guère offenser, je suis comme tu le dis, la bâtarde de Cerdic, répondit Kàra. Mais tu n'as pas répondu ...

- J'aimerais ... Je voudrais partir d'ici, avoua Tove en jouant nerveusement avec les pans de sa robe.

Kàra la fixa, stupéfaite.

- Ne plaisante pas ainsi Tove, gronda la jeune femme.

- Je suis on ne peut plus sérieuse, Kàra.

- Tu oublies le sort que l'on réserve aux traîtres ? Si Cerdic venait à te retrouver ... Je n'ose imaginer le sort qui serra le tien. Et crois-moi, je connais la cruauté de cet homme mieux que n'importe qui.

La belle rousse fixa les iris vertes de son amie, les larmes perlant de ses yeux. Elle secoua ses boucles indisciplinées en s'exclamant d'une voix tremblante :

- Comprends-moi, je t'en conjure ... Je dois partir ! Ce soir, mon père va annoncer mes épousailles. Je ne veux pas que l'on m'unisse contre mon grès, certainement pas avec l'homme qu'il a choisi ! Cet homme est un monstre de cruauté ! Kàra, tu as toujours été la seule personne sur qui j'ai toujours pu compter ...

Tove saisit doucement la main de son amie et la serra dans les siennes.

- Alors, reprit-elle. Je t'en pris ... Non ! Je t'en supplie ... Aide-moi ...

L'air semblait ne plus passer dans la gorge de la jeune femme, elle aurait juré qu'une masse lui était tombée sur la tête. Ce n'était pas possible autrement. Tove savait pourtant qu'elle ne pourrait l'aider sur ce coup. Si Cerdic venait à apprendre que sa bâtarde avait participé à ça, il l'a tuerait pour de bon cette fois ...

D'un autre côté ... Elle ne pouvait même concevoir d'abandonner Tove. Tove qui avait toujours pris soin d'elle depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Qui l'avait réconforté lorsque son demi-frère l'insultait. Lorsque la femme officielle de son père, Hildr, avait tenté de la tuer. Lorsque Cerdic avait fait le choix de ne jamais la reconnaître comme la chair de sa chair. Tove qui l'avait toujours accompagnée dans toutes les épreuves de sa vie, et ce, depuis leurs naissances.

- Que dois-je faire ? S'entendit-elle murmurer.

Tove en aurait pleuré de joie. Elle serra son amie dans ses bras. La rousse entreprit ensuite de lui expliquer son plan, dans le moindre détail. Kàra eut alors l'occasion de constater que son amie avait réfléchis longuement pour peaufiner à ce point sa fuite. Depuis combien de temps prévoyait-elle cela ?

- Viens avec moi, demanda sérieusement la rousse.

Kàra la regarda surprise, mais répondit d'une voix ferme :

- Non.

- Ils te le feront payer si tu restes ! S'énerva Tove. Ton père te tuera de sang-froid, sans aucun remords et tu le sais !

- Je le sais, je le sais très bien ! S'énerva Kàra en détachant chacun de ces mots. Mais je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux pas ... Ne me demande pas cela. Je t'aiderais, au nom de notre amitié, mais je ne peux quitter la tribu. Elle a besoin de moi, je suis la seule personne qui lui reste ...

- Et comment comptes-tu l'aider avec la tête séparée du corps ? Il te fera tuer ! Elle n'aura alors plus personne ! Enfin Kàra, ouvre les yeux ! Ta mère ne voudrait pas que tu finisses ainsi ! Et tu n'auras pas une seconde chance d'échapper à ce destin, à cette vie misérable que nous avons dans cette tribu !

Le silence qui suivit se fit pesant. Chacune affrontant l'autre du regard. Tove était certes dure, mais elle comprenait le dilemme de son amie. Freja avait toujours été tout ce qu'elle possédait. Lorsque Cerdic avait choisi de ne pas reconnaître l'enfant, elle était devenue la pire des bâtardes. Sa vie était devenue un enfer. C'était pour sa mère qu'elle avait tenu durant toutes ces années. Mais Tove ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser son amie continuer à vivre cette vie. Il fallait que cela cesse !

- Je dois y aller, lâcha finalement la jeune femme.

- Réfléchis, supplia Tove. Mais réfléchis vite, Kàra.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, puis se releva. Quittant la glace, elle continua son chemin entre les sapins, s'enfonçant dans la neige, rejoignant son village. Elle se tendit à mesure que voyait les huttes du camp approchaient.

Cerdic accueillait en ce moment différents chefs de tribus voisines. Si les souvenirs de Kàra était exacts, il devait être en pleine négociation pour acquérir les troupes armées des autres tribus saxonnes, afin de partir à la conquête d'une nouvelle province.

Qu'elle était-elle, déjà ? Ah, oui, la Bretagne, une île bien plus au Sud. Une entreprise vouait à l'échec, à l'humble avis de Kàra. Cette terre avait été annexé par les romains depuis si longtemps ... Ils ne laisseraient sûrement pas une petite troupe saxonne prendre leurs terres.

Elle arriva à l'entrée de la tribu, passant devant les gardes qui lui jetèrent des regards de dédains. Mais à cela, elle était habituée. Elle se dirigea alors vers la hutte de sa mère. En entrant, Kàra secoua ses cheveux blonds pour enlever les quelques flocons de neige qui s'étaient égarés là. Elle balaya la pièce du regard et eut un tendre sourire.

Sur une chaise, sa tendre mère dormait paisiblement. Le temps était impitoyable. Il avait fait apparaître quelques rides au coin de ses yeux bleus. Et ses si beaux cheveux blonds commençaient à blanchir doucement. Malgré cela, aux yeux de sa fille, il n'y avait plus belle femme que sa mère.

- Bonjour, ma douce, murmura Freja en ouvrant les yeux.

- Je ne voulais troubler votre sommeil, s'excusa Kàra.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je faisais simplement une pause en attendant que l'onguent soit près.

Kàra aperçu en effet que sur le feu de l'âtre, reposait un chaudron remplit d'une mixture verdâtre. Sa mère était l'une des guérisseuses de la tribu. Lorsque Kàra était enfant, elle prenait plaisir à regarder sa mère préparer des potions. Sa mère avait pris de longs moments à lui transmettre son savoir mais Kàra n'avait jamais été aussi douée que pouvait-être sa mère.

Elle donnerait des potions à Tove, avant son départ, cela lui serait utile. Son amie allait lui manquer, songea t-elle amèrement en refoulant ses larmes. Énormément. Si seulement, elle aussi pouvait partir ... Elle aurait alors au moins la certitude que Tove ne risquait rien. Mais elle ne pouvait pas ... Elle se refusait à abandonner sa mère.

- Kàra ? Appela celle-ci.

- Oui, mère ?

- Approche, lui demanda t-elle en lui faisant signe de venir. S'il te plaît ! Là ... Laisse-moi te regarder !

- Ai-je tellement changé durant la nuit pour que vous m'observiez ainsi ? Interrogea gentiment, mais septique, la jeune femme.

Freja lui fit un tendre sourire. C'était troublant de constater à quel point la fille était le portrait pur de sa mère. Une pâleur identique. Des traits semblables, quoi que ceux de Kàra avait quelque chose de plus durs que ceux de sa mère. Les mêmes cheveux. Kàra avait également hérité des formes généreuses de sa mère. Toutes les personnes ayant connu Freja dans sa jeunesse étaient chaque jour frapper par celle que devenait Kàra.

Mais Freja avait des yeux bleus métallique, comme le ciel et les nuages avant la pluie. Et non verts comme les prairies qui habitées ceux de sa fille. C'était l'unique chose que Cerdic avait daigné lui offrir. Deux grands yeux verts.

Et aujourd'hui, Freja voyait que les yeux de Kàra étaient troublés. Mélancoliques et profondément tristes. Comme seules les mères savaient le faire, elle avait sentis le doute dans le cœur de son enfant.

- Que se passe t-il ? Demanda t-elle.

- Mais voyons, mère ... Lui répondit la jeune femme en détournant le regard vers les flammes. Il n'y a rien, n'ayez aucune craintes.

- Tu n'as jamais su me mentir, Kàra, sermonna doucement Freja. Dis-moi ce qui te préoccupe, je jugerais alors si dois m'inquiéter ou non.

- Je ne peux vous le dire, cela ne me concerne pas uniquement et je ne saurais trahir une amie.

- Dans quels problèmes Tove s'est-elle mise pour que tu rechignes à m'en parler ? S'inquiéta Freja.

- N'insistez pas, mère, cela vaut mieux.

Freja se rappela alors ce qu'elle avait entendu dire dans la tribu, la jeune femme allait bientôt prendre époux. Cela ne pouvait être que cela qui inquiéter sa fille.

- Elle va se marier, et tu ne peux rien à cela, Kàra.

- Devrais-je alors laisser la vie de ma seule amie être gâchée ? Je m'y refuses, mère !

- Mais tu ne peux empêcher cette union d'avoir lieu à moins que Tove disparaisse mystérieusement ... Par tout les dieux, s'exclama Freja en comprenant. Ne me dis pas que tu comptes l'aider à s'enfuir ?

- N'est-ce pas la seule solution qui s'offre à elle ? Elle est comme une sœur à mes yeux, je ne peux l'abandonner ... Ne dites rien, mère, par pitié ...

- De la pitié, Cerdic n'en aura aucune s'il vous retrouve.

- Tove serra la seule à partir, mère, je ne ferais que l'aider dans sa fuite.

- Kàra, cela serait folie que de rester au village. Soit sûre que Cerdic saura que tu es en partie responsable de sa fuite !

- Alors je serais folle car je ne partirais pas.

- Ma toute petite, ne perds pas ton temps dans cet endroit qui n'a jamais apporté quoi que ce fût de bon dans ta vie. Va t-en, puisque tu en as l'occasion ...

- Je ne peux vous laissez seule ici ! S'outra Kàra en se levant brusquement.

Freja regarda sa fille. Voilà vingt années qu'elle l'avait mise au monde. Qu'elle avait cru ne jamais la voir vivre. Vingt belles années s'étaient écoulées depuis, malgré les épreuves qu'elles avaient du subir, toutes les deux. Aujourd'hui, plus que jamais, Freja était fière d'avoir donné la vie à une femme juste et aimante, courageuse et loyale. Elle n'avait désormais plus rien à lui apprendre et c'était seule que Kàra devrait continuer sa route. Même si ça lui brisait le cœur de l'admettre.

- Kàra, je n'ai plus l'âge ni la force de fuir ... Ma vie est ici. Mais pas la tienne ! Tu auras la force en toi de trouver une vie meilleure, où tu seras heureuse et épanouie, j'en suis convaincue. Ne gâche pas ta chance pour moi ...

- Mais ... protesta sa fille.

- Je suis si fière de la femme que tu es devenue. Tu es bien plus forte que je ne l'ai jamais été, alors je sais au plus profond de moi que vous vous en sortirez ...

- Vous allez tellement me manquer, gémit Kàra en prenant sa mère dans ses bras.

- Toi aussi, soit en certaine. Je serais toujours dans ton cœur, à veiller sur tes pas.

En quittant la pièce, Kàra lui lança un dernier regard, emplit de gratitude, puis sortit. Elle ne reviendrait pas. C'était une certitude. Ou ce serait les deux pieds devant.

- Adieu, mère ...

* * *

- Nous n'aurons que peu de temps, il faudra agir rapidement.

Tove releva la tête de ses sacs, stupéfaite. Kàra était postée devant elle, le regard déterminé, un sac à la main. La jeune femme soupira de soulagement, elle n'aurait pas eu la force de partir seule. La fille de Cerdic avait toujours été là pour la protéger, elle n'aurait pu survivre dans des terres inconnues sans elle.

- Tu viens avec moi.

- Tu serais morte avant le lever du prochain soleil si je ne t'avais accompagnée ...

Avant de rejoindre son amie, Kàra était passée par sa propre hutte pour récupérer les choses indispensables à leur survie. Fourrures, vivres, cartes, potions. Elles en auraient fortement besoin. Elle posa le sac de cuir les contenant au sol.

- Personne ne t'as aperçu avec ça ? S'inquiéta Tove.

- Non, il n'y a guère de monde dehors. Ils sont tous en train de préparer le festin de ce soir.

- Je n'ai jamais autant aimé ton père qu'aujourd'hui !

Kàra leva les sourcils, étonnée. Il fallait être fou pour aimer Cerdic. Ou être aussi cruelle que lui, comme Hildr, sa femme. Quoi que cette femme était sûrement également atteinte de folie. Toujours était-il que même Cynric, son demi-frère et fils légitime de Cerdic ne l'aimait pas. Il le respectait, mais ne lui obéissait qu'en attente du jour où il pourrait prendre sa place.

- Il nous offre, sans le savoir, le moyen le plus discret de partir, expliqua Tove avec un sourire malicieux.

Mais Kàra n'était guère dupe au jeu de son amie. Tove était terrifiée. Elle l'était aussi pour être honnête. Leur plan présentait de nombreuses failles. Elles le savaient toutes les deux. Pourtant, c'était ce soir ou jamais.

- J'aimerais tellement voir la tête que fera Cerdic lorsqu'il se rendra compte que nous avons déserté sa tribu bien aimée, ricana Kàra.

Tove sourit doucement en regardant Kàra préparait leurs affaires.

- Kàra ...

- Oui ?

- Je dois te dire ... Je sais que ça te coûte de partir avec moi. Et je sais tout les risques que je te fais courir par pur égoïsme. Alors ... Merci, du fond du cœur ... merci Kàra.

- Tu me diras merci lorsque nous serons loin d'ici, répondit la belle blonde.

- On n'oubliera pas cette fête avant longtemps ! S'exclama Tove en faisant un clin d'œil à son amie.

- Espérons ...


End file.
